


Obsessed

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Obsessed with his own words, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seth as a writer, TW: self-harm (not Seth)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: Seth needed her. He would find her.No matter where she was. Seth would find her.





	1. Chapter 1

_Deep, dark clouds hanging over her. Days got darker. Cuts got deeper._

_Mind full of pain. Possessed by it._

_She never had something else than pain in her life. It was her life._

_Walking down the streets of the town. Not caring to look left or right._

_She was alone. No, in fact she was never alone. The pain was always there._

 

_But beside her pain there was nobody. Nobody left._

_Once she had friends. She had her family._

_Now she was on her own. Fighting her fight._

_Darkness, pain and lonelyness._

_This was her life._

 

_With the pain as her only friend life wasn't what everyone thought._

_It was hard. It was dark. It was bloody._

_And she knew that the pain was about to drag her down._

_To whatever worse there would be._

_What could be worse than her life?_

_In fact.. nothing._

 

_All she wanted to do was to cut open her wrists._

_Let them bleed. Fade away, surrounded by the pain._

_Taken into the deep._

 

 

 

Seth closed his laptop. Enough writing for a day. This was the girl his dreams were about. With long, brown hair and dark eyes. He felt in love with her. Even if that was just a dream. It felt real.

Her hair, slightly beach waves... her eyes brown, a little bit goldish in the sunlight, greenish in the moonlight. He let out a sigh. He loved his dreams.

He was in love with her. Deeply in love. In love with a lost soul. A broken girl. Woman. Whatever.

Seth wanted her. Badly.

For real.

He wanted his dreams to be true.

See a girl like her. Skin covered in scars. Those brown eyes telling a story of pain.

Seth needed her.

He would find her. No matter where she was.

Seth would find her. Keep her save.

Forever.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Seth was obsessed. He knew she was real. That she was out there. Lost and broken.

In every town he went to he took time to take a walk. To the sea, to a nearby lake. Somewhere with water and birds. She loved birds. At least in his dreams. In his story.

A few months ago he started to write. About her. At first she was just a simple idea. A picture in his mind.

And then she appeared in his dreams. He just took his dreams, writing them down and making them his own reality.

 

Seth's mind full of visions, pictures, ideas. He loved the idea of this broken girl, sitting by the water and watching the birds. The sun highlighting her beautiful face, the deep scars, her hair and in the end giving her eyes this wonderful goldish colour.

 

_The sun on her skin. Showing off her true beauty._

_The deep scars. Fresh cuts._

_Her small, already cutted 'Save me' tattoo._

_She hated herself for that. For the tattoo. Not for her scars._

_Nobody would save her. Nobody could save her._

 

_A silent tear running down her face._

_Falling onto the freshly opened skin on her wrist._

_It felt good. She liked the slight pain._

_One day she would cut deep enough._

_Saving herself from the world._

_One day._

_But not today._

 

 

 

Seth asked for a week off. His mind wasn't focussed enough on wrestling. He needed to find her. Save her.

Sometimes he thought they were some kind of soulmates. That he was her savior.

The things in his head got too real. Written words turned into dreams and finally into his own reality. It was eating him up alive.

It felt like the darkness was reaching for him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

It was in the middle of the night as he woke up. His whole body covered in sweat. He had dreamed about her. Again. And this time she looked right at him, reaching out for him. Whispering 'save me, Seth' before she passed out. Her wrists were bleeding, arms already covered in blood.

 

He needed to find her. Before it was too late. He jumped out of his bed, quickly getting dressed before heading out to the nearby lake. The sun was about to rise as he arrived there. Seth was already running. The lake was huge and he knew that it could cost her life if he was too slow.

 

And suddenly he saw her. Sitting under the big tree right next to the water. It was already enough sunlight there to see the blood, the knife in her hands, the sparkling tears on her face.

 

Seth rushed over to her. Within seconds he got hold of the knife, throwing it into the water. He was on his knees, staring at her. She didn't even realized what was happening. Seth knew she would end in an asylum if he would take her to the hospital. He couldn't risk losing her. So he took her home after stopping the bleeding somehow. Carrying her weak body halfway around the lake.

 

She still wasn't able to realize what just happened. Seth took care of her. Cleaning the cuts gently while she was already asleep.

 

Several hours later she woke up in his arms.

„What the hell?“ she said, jumping up, stuggling to stay on her feet.

„I saved you... I am your savior.“ Seth said with a smile, reaching out for her.

„Fuck you... I hate you! Stay away from me!“ Her voice was high pitched as she ran to the front door.

Seth wasn't fast enough to stop her before she reached the street. And he was sure she would scream out there if he would try to catch her. So he had to let her go.

 

_And suddenly she was gone. Without a trace._

_But I'm going to find her. No matter how long it would take._

_She needs me. And she has to accept that one day._

_I am her savior._

_I am the only one who could save her._

_I need her._

_Just as much as she needs me._

_She just has to realize that._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where this is about to go to be honest.  
> It all started after a night of heavy drinking *oops*  
> So any comments are much appreciated


End file.
